Integrated circuits are an important element in wide variety of electronic devices. As with any product, there is always an effort to improve integrated circuit devices. Among other improvements, effort is often made to reduce the size of integrated circuits and increase the capacity of integrated. However, any reduction in the size of an integrated circuit or an increase in the capacity of the integrated circuit will make it more difficult to provide a sufficient number of input/output (I/O) pins. Data is transferred to or from an integrated circuit device by way of input/output pins on the device. As the complexity of integrated circuits increases, the requirement for input and output pins also increases. Efforts have also been made to improve the flexibility of integrated circuits. However, conventional integrated circuit devices do not provide flexibility for input/output circuits.